An emulsified formulation of cyclosporine (Neoral) is being tested for efficacy and safety in liver transplantation patients. Patients will be randomized to receive 12 months of the experimental emulsified Neoral or standard cyclosporine Sandimmune. Patients will be monitored closely for toxicity, infections, and rejection episodes. In addition, glomerular filtration rate will be determined 3 times during the study using the iodinated dye Iohexol.